


Pen Pals III

by SharkGirl



Series: Roommates [13]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Innuendo, Kissing, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Vampire!Murasakibara, roommates au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: “Aka-chin likes you,” he breathed against his lips.Dazed and a little lightheaded, Himuro blinked and then furrowed his brow. “What?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Here's MuraHimu's side of what happened after Akashi's dinner party~
> 
> This is the last fic I have planned for this AU.  
> I might write more in the future, but I'm going to put the series as complete for now.  
> Thank you for your support!
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely indevan~  
> Please enjoy!!

“Atsushi—wait—mmph!” Himuro’s protests were silenced by a pair of lips and an expertly skilled tongue.  And, even though he wanted to wait until they were completely inside of his hotel room, Himuro melted into the kiss, his knees going weak as Murasakibara’s tongue rubbed against his own before tracing his teeth.

Not to be outdone, Himuro returned the favor, but sucked in a breath when he accidentally nicked himself on one of the other’s sharp fangs.

“Muro-chin…” Murasakibara moaned as he sucked on his tongue, healing the wound.

Finally, they broke for air, Himuro like a rag doll in the vampire’s embrace.

“Atsu…shi…”

“Aka-chin likes you,” he breathed against his lips.

Dazed and a little lightheaded, Himuro blinked and then furrowed his brow. “What?”

“Aka-chin.” Murasakibara scooped him up and carried him into the room, closing the door with his foot. “He approves, so I can have you.”

Himuro’s face flushed and he frowned. “Wait, have me? Atsu-” but again, he was cut off, the vampire’s mouth covering his before he deposited him onto the bed.

“Muro-chin is mine.” Murasakibara reached up and loosened his tie, his violet eyes practically glowing in the low light of the room.  He removed his coat and threw it and his tie over his shoulder before leaning down to capture Himuro’s lips again, but Himuro was faster.

“Hold on.” He placed his fingers over Murasakibara’s mouth, blocking him. “What do you mean he approved? He didn’t exactly look like he was pleased with any of my answers.”

With a petulant pout, Murasakibara pulled Himuro’s hand away.

“Aka-chin gave us his blessing-”

“When? All I remember is his endless onslaught of extremely personal questions and that under-cooked liver he served up, which, by the way, did you see the look on Taiga’s face when he-”

“Muro-chin.” Murasakibara climbed onto the bed, caging him with his larger body. “If he hadn’t approved, you’d be dead.”

Oh.

Of course, Himuro wasn't completely sure he bought that.  He hadn't felt like this life was in danger.  Not when the head vampire had a human lover, himself.

“Well…I suppose that’s good then.” Himuro offered, still attempting to digest the information he’d just received.

“Very good,” the vampire breathed and leaned closer, ravishing his lips again before moving over to his jaw and down his neck. “So, I can keep Muro-chin. I’m happy.”

“H-Hey.” Himuro placed his hands on the other’s chest and pushed him back a bit.  “What do you mean ‘keep’?” he asked, narrowing his eyes. “I’m not a pet, Atsushi.”

“I thought Muro-chin likes it when I’m possessive…”

“Well, maybe a little, but.” Himuro shook his head. “This is starting to sound like we’re more than just, ya know, pen pals with benefits.” He laughed at the end, but quickly swallowed the sound when he met Murasakibara’s intense gaze.

“I love Muro-chin,” he said, like it wasn’t the first time he’d ever uttered those words. “Do you not feel the same way about me?”

Himuro bit his lower lip.  He wasn’t exactly a commitment kind of guy.  Not because he was incapable of being faithful.  He had just never really been in a serious relationship before.  And certainly not with someone who, until a few seconds earlier, he’d assumed saw him primarily as his food supply.

It was just a little too much to take in, especially after the tense and rather uncomfortable dinner they’d had.

“Um-”

“Muro-chin’s break is almost over, right?” Murasakibara asked, changing the subject.

“Yeah.” It had been two weeks.  And he’d actually only planned on spending one of them in Japan.  Soon he’d have to return to Los Angeles and his life before Atsushi.

“Stay,” the vampire said.  It wasn’t a question.

“Atsushi, I can’t.” Himuro frowned. “My classes will start up again and-”

“But you were thinking of transferring here, weren’t you?” Murasakibara cocked his head to the side.

“What?”

“I peeked.” He lifted his head, pointing toward Himuro’s laptop with his chin. “You were looking to see if your credits would transfer-”

“You looked at my computer without my permission?” Himuro asked, crossing his arms over his chest and trying to look intimidating under Murasakibara’s hulking form.

“Muro-chin left it open.”  So, he went back to the cutesy nickname again, huh?

“Atsushi…”

“I tried to wake you up first, but you were…” He looked to the side. “Worn out.”

“Atsushi!”

“So…how about it?” Murasakibara faced him again. “Aka-chin said it’s okay, so…will you stay?” He caressed the side of Himuro’s face with one of his large hands, his long, surprisingly gentle fingers tracing his jaw. “My room is big enough.”

“Atsushi.” Himuro gripped his hand and brought it back to his cheek. “Are you asking me to move in with you?”

For the first time since they met, the taller man looked flustered.

“Only if Muro-chin wants to.”

Himuro had always been told that he was too impulsive.

“So…like roommates?”

Too bad he never listened.

“No.” Murasakibara pressed his hips down, trapping Himuro under him, his violet eyes going dark. “Like lovers.”

Himuro grinned.  He lifted his arms, tracing his fingers over Murasakibara’s shoulders and down his back, fisting the loose purple fabric of his dress shirt.

“Okay,” he whispered in his ear before giving it a nip.

“Muro-chin…”

“But, no more of that.” Himuro clicked his tongue. “If we’re going to be proper lovers, you should address me by my given name.”

Again, Murasakibara looked like he might blush and Himuro thought himself lucky to see it twice in one evening.  But, still, the vampire didn’t respond.

“Well?” He leaned closer, their lips almost touching and Murasakibara whined in the back of his throat.  Cute.

“Tatsu-chin…” he ground out and then crushed their lips together.  Himuro surrendered to the kiss, letting his eyes slip closed.

Close enough.

**Author's Note:**

> And here I thought theirs would be another M-rated naughty piece. Funny how that worked out.
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
